The shooting range
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Reid's deep thoughts come when he's at the shooting range. Another Reid x Morgan fic, but this time without the slash. Kinda cute I guess.


Authors Note: Wow…this turned into a long, long story. Taking a break from smut while I try to make more plot related stories or at the very least something more relevant to real life. Please enjoy and R and R!

The thin walls shook faintly with every blast shot forward by the cold steel gun pressed against Spencer Reid's hands. The smell of gun powder filled his lungs and intoxicated the air around him while his face filled with annoyance over his failure to hit his target. Every day, at the same hour, Reid would head down to the shooting range for an hours' worth of practice and while he normally manages to get close, today he was aiming way off. Removing the safely headpiece, the young doctor reloaded the gun and went again for another round of practice, all the while picturing the ridicule he would no doubt hear from agent Derek Morgan. The images of Derek were always so clear in Reid's mind and lately it's been troubling him, the young agent knew his feelings for the big man were borderline at best. His attention was swaying away to the big muscle man in the room, during meetings, on the plane and of course, when working on a case.  
>Spencer Reid disallowed his thoughts to drift off and went back to what he was doing, gun target practice. As the bullets were released from their tiny prison, Reid once again had images of Morgan passing silently in his head. Placing the gun down with force the agent began to rub his eyes, as if that would grant him any focus. The last few weeks have been hard on Reid. His mother has been fighting with the doctors again, his work load (or rather the team's work load) has been lacking, leaving him with an empty sense of time. And maybe worse of all, Morgan has been using his free time cruising for female partnerships at local bars. The man was a bragger and lately it's been weighting down on Reid.<p>

_I guess after years of working so close, years of admiration…It was bound to happen_

Reid was left with only his thoughts, that and a gun.

_Logically speaking my lack of female partners was possibly due to a disinterest in the opposite sex._

Once again Spencer Reid emptied the gun.

_Maybe I'm over thinking it..Well, that ends today's practice_

Spencer let out a sigh before a pair of hands appeared from behind, gasping the gun.

"You're ending your practice already?"

Reid turned his head and came face to face with agent Derek Morgan. The timing, for a lack of a better word, sucked.

"Just having a bad day I guess" Reid did his best to avoid direct eye contact but it was hard with Morgan standing so close.

"Com'on, you know you need to improve your skills" The big man took the safely headphones and reloaded the gun.  
>With only a second to spare Reid placed his hands over his ears. Morgan took his shot.<p>

Perfect aim, right on target.

"Show off" Reid said with a soft tone.

"Skills pretty boy, skills" Morgan let out a chuckle. "Here, try again, this time I`ll help you"

The young doctor grew nervous. A reloaded gun, a new target sheet and Reid was ready to go again.

"Alright so first off you need to keep a firm hold over the gun, think of it like an extension of your arm…" Morgan stood close behind Reid, his hand placed over Reid's hand.

"I know how to hold a gun Morgan" Reid fought back to what he thought was Derek's way of poking fun.

"Yea your holdin' the gun but Reid, you hold it without any consideration to the recoil"

Morgan's gently breath dance along Reid's ear and for a moment the young agent had to close his eyes in order to stay in control.

Then the first shot.

"Alright, not bad" Morgan took a step back. "Try it again pretty boy, this time without me holding on to you"

Second shot.

"Damn it…" Reid cursed. "Missed by a mile" He added.

"Keep focus Reid, try again"

Spencer couldn't help it, he turned his head and gave Morgan a scan.

Third shot. Right on target.

"Haha, there you see" Morgan placed his hand over Reid's head and offered him a pat much like something an owner would do to his pet dog.

"Great, let's hope I can do that again" Reid said with a smile.

" Of Course you`ll get it, I'm that great of a teacher"

Goddamn that cocky-ness, it was one of the things Reid liked about Morgan.

"Till you can get perfect aim 3 more times, I'm not moving from this spot"

Reid could feel Morgan's graze burning his back, the young doctor grew a smile again, this time it was toward something else. Truth is, his feelings for Morgan won't disappear or fade away but given time, Reid knew that someday they would change and soon all he'll feel for Derek would be friendship.

But till then, at least he has the shooting range.

THE END 


End file.
